thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Griffin and Raef (Proposal)
Mink: ''' Griffin and Raef’s home in Grimwood Forest. Sometime after Ripley’s visit. The home was clean, but it should have been. He had scrubbed down every surface to ease his nerves as he waited for Griffin to return home. If anyone from the Graverunners’ could see him now…the thought made Raef snort with laughter. You could still kill people and keep a clean home. Uthax bumped against the elf’s legs and he reached down to lift him up. “Fuck, you’re getting big,” he said with a smile as he scratched behind the puppy’s ears to get a sloppy lick in return. He let sighed and pet Uthax again before setting down. “Go get your ball and we’ll play until Dad gets home, okay?” Hopefully Griffin wouldn’t be much longer. He didn’t want to lose his damn nerve over this conversation. '''Izzy: Griffin had been in town, checking on some of his contacts now that the plague -- that's what they were calling it -- had passed. His thief friends were a paranoid, suspicious, survivalist bunch, but he'd still been a bit concerned and it was good to put his mind at rest about them. He wasn't used to the fact that someone would be there when he got home. He loved the forest, but it had just been a place, before -- now there was no thought in his head of hanging out in Skyport to pass some time before heading back, because there was no better way to pass time than with Raef. And he was playing fetch with Uthax when Griffin got there, which was a level of adorable that Griffin just hadn't been ready for. He was grinning before he'd even gotten the door all of the way open, and Uthax bounded over to him, barking excitedly in greeting. Griffin picked the pup up and squeezed him, crossing the room and only putting him down to grab Raef instead and pick him up as well, spinning him around and kissing him. "I missed you." He hadn't even been gone that long, but it was true. He set Raef back down on his feet and brushed his hair back, smiling down at him. Mink: ''' Uthax entirely ignored the ball to bounce over to Griffin as the door opened and Raef rolled his eyes, but he smiled. He stood up in time to be picked up and spun around. He wrapped his arms around Griffin's neck as he returned the kiss given to him, smiling through it. He doubted that he would ever get used to this and, if he was honest with himself, he never wanted to. "I missed you, too," he answered, still smiling even as his hair was brushed back. Before this, before Griffin, he didn't think he could ever feel this way again with his heart alternating between racing and tightening while his stomach fluttered. He loved it. Raef reached up to gently brush back a strand of hair behind Griffin's ear, stealing a kiss in the process. "Enjoy your trip?" He was delaying asking him and he knew that that was a stupid idea, but who could blame him for dragging this moment out awhile longer? '''Izzy: "Yeah. City's getting back to normal." For him that mostly meant that the shop was making money again, and the fences he dealt with were available to pawn stuff off to. Really, the place could've gone completely to hell and it wouldn't've affected his life that much. He and Raef could've just kept living out in the woods, not caring a thing about it -- But on the other hand, fuck, he was so goddamn proud of Raef. He was a hero. And here he was just ... tidying up Griffin's kitchen, and making him dinner, and smiling up at him like that. What the fuck. Griffin knew it wasn't realistic, but he couldn't think of anything better than their lives just staying like this forever. "How 'bout you? Good day?" December 1, 2018 Mink: ''' The city bounced back quick, which was good for the people in it. Probably the disbanded Graverunners', too. He should probably get in touch with the rest of them, but that could wait. That fight with Diva and all that led up to it was too much of a reminder and dredged up too many memories. "Always good when I don't have to leave," Raef answered with a soft laugh. He cleaned, he cooked, he did whatever the fuck he wanted...he wrote down his thoughts....He took Griffin's hand in his and led him to the couch to sit down. He could feel himself starting to let the question slide away, wanting to sit there in the moment and the future moments. He slid fingers along the back of Griffin's hand before resting a hand on the side of the half-orc's face, tracing a thumb over his cheekbone before he leaned in for a soft kiss that he broke after a lingering second. "I love you." '''Izzy: Not that Griffin wasn't more than happy to curl up on the couch with Raef, but -- he got an odd gut feeling. Maybe he should just ignore it. It was probably nothing. And he could just pull Raef in close and kiss him back, and breathe him in until Uthax inevitably disturbed them by joining them on the couch, and then one of them would make a joke about how new parents never got any privacy. Then they'd eat dinner, and the puppy would fall asleep in front of the fire, and they would be alone in their little oasis far from the rest of the world and all its troubles -- The problem was that Griffin knew better. He wanted things to work that way, but they never did -- the world had a tendency to find him. He covered Raef's hand with his, curling his fingers around Raef's. "I love you too. What's going on?" Mink: ''' While he wanted to keep the silence going, relaxing against Griffin while Uthax played with whatever toy he had dug up, a small sigh of relief nearly escaped Raef's lips. He didn't know how to broach the subject and he didn't want to, but Griffin always had a way of knowing when something was on his mind whether it was something small like Uthax eating something he shouldn't or something big like...like this. He rested his other hand over Griffin's, looking down at the embrace before he finally looked back up at Griffin. This should have been easy -- he had told Gwydion he was leaving and that was no problem, he had told others he was leaving as well. Telling Griffin...that was hard, especially since he was torn between asking him to stay here and stay safe and join him on this mad adventure. "I need to leave," he said after a moment of thought. '''Izzy: "Oh." Griffin didn't know what to say. Why? For how long? Will you be back? Will you be okay? Will I? Was it something to do with the Graverunners, or -- was that over now, and ... He was quiet for a moment. It didn't matter either way. It was going to be dangerous, because it was Raef, and that was what he did. And Griffin wasn't staying at home again, pacing and waiting and afraid for him. "Okay," he said finally. "Tomorrow? I'll pack. I'll need to -- let some people know first but --." He didn't know if Raef was going to fight him over this, but frankly, he'd like to see Raef try to stop him this time. "I'm going with you." Mink: ''' A smile pulled at the corners of Raef's lips. He wasn't expecting that answer...or really any answer. He squeezed Griffin's hand lightly as he sought for the words on what to say. "Not tomorrow..." he finally said, still mulling over what to say next. "...are you sure about going?" '''Izzy: "Yeah." He said it without hesitation. It didn't seem like Raef should even have to ask. "Of course. I said I would." He swallowed, and more quietly, said, "It's -- it's about Bloodgrut, right? I'm gonna -- yeah." Make it right? Kill my dad for you? Fuck. Well, he was, but it seemed weird to say it. Mink: ''' "Yeah." Raef chuckled before he could stop himself; it was the word. Or maybe it was that he felt relief that Griffin just...decided to come along. He reached up to gently run his fingers through Griffin's hair. "I have something to do first, then we'll go." '''Izzy: Griffin nodded, leaning into Raef's hand, looking at him with concern. He seemed ... really calm about this. For a revenge vendetta. "What's the thing you have to do first?" In case it was dangerous too, which seemed pretty fucking likely. "Should I be there?" Mink: ''' Raef smiled as Griffin leaned in to his hand, sliding his fingers further back. "It's a surprise." He pulled Griffin in closer, fingers tightening in the silken strands. "I hope you'll be there." '''Izzy: "If you want me there." He was still frowning -- still worried -- but it was really fucking hard to concentrate with Raef's hand in his hair. Unconsciously, he moved a little closer, hands dropping to Raef's sides. He wasn't sure how he felt about surprises. Mink: ''' The frown didn't go unnoticed and Raef sighed softly before he made his hand drop away. "What's wrong?" '''Izzy: Griffin caught his hand automatically, but hesitated. "I just -- I don't know." He tried to figure it out. He knew he wasn't having second thoughts about helping Raef do what needed to be done. "I --." It wasn't really the surprise, either. Wasn't like Raef was going to surprise him with something bad. He just liked knowing what -- Oh. Shit. "I'm really fucking scared something's gonna happen to you," he blurted, and once he'd started, more came out. "I just -- I just want you to be safe, but I know you've gotta do this, and I'm not gonna stop you and I'm gonna be with you, but if I can't protect you --." He stopped himself. Raef had gotten by just fine without him for something like three hundred years. He was being stupid. But he was so much more fucking worried about Raef being hurt than anything that might happen to him. Mink: ''' Raef opened his mouth to speak, but no words came and he fell silent to listen to Griffin. Guilt twisted his stomach briefly; he never wanted Griffin to feel like that. But...maybe that wasn't fair. He knew he would be lost with Griffin. If something happened to him...he didn't know what he would do or how he would go on. To keep Griffin safe he had asked Ripley to watch him, but that couldn't be done out in the woods. If it was just the two of them then it would be up to them. "Griffin..." He turned his hand within Griffin's grip to wrap his fingers around Griffin's hand. "...I don't want you to protect me." He swallowed and pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth. He turned Griffin's hand over and ran his fingertips across the palm, eyes following the movement before he looked up again. "I just want you there." And I want you safe. '''Izzy: Griffin looked at him for a moment, hard. "I know," he said slowly, "you don't need me to protect you. And I don't need you to protect me. We're both --." He wanted to say we're both adults but the difference of the three hundred years made saying that seem a little -- well, it was gonna work against him. Just by time and experience, Raef probably was the one who should be protecting him. He wasn't going to say that. "We're both real fucking capable people," he decided. "And we'll protect each other." Unless he couldn't. He swallowed that back and abruptly framed Raef's face with his hands, because he had to. "That's all there is to it. Yeah." He leaned in and pulled Raef to him, kissing him until he felt like he could breathe again. He wasn't going to lose this. No point in being scared -- that was the one good thing his father had taught him. Mink: ''' Any answer Raef had was stolen from him as Griffin pulled him into a kiss that took his breath away. He rested his hands on Griffin's forearms, holding tight as he pressed into the kiss before he had to break it to breathe. He wanted to say something, to give Griffin an answer, but there was nothing. Instead he twined his fingers in Griffin's hair and he pulled him in for another kiss. ___ A path that leads to a small glade within the forest. Sometime after Griffin agrees to go with him. He hadn’t told Griffin where they were going. He only told him to wear something nice, whatever that nice was. Fuck, the half-orc could have shown up in a burlap sac and that would have been nice. He had also worn something nice…or his approximation of nice. Clean, black sacks. A new white shirt over which he had worn a black vest. He even braided strands of his hair and tied in feathers and beads much like he had when he had lived in Alabaster to attend the events there. Well, maybe not that nice. There was only so much he could do when he didn't go back to the city. He could have asked Mishka or Gwydion for help, but he didn't need anyone getting word of this. Raef felt foolish as he led Griffin down the path before he stopped them. “I need you to trust me,” he said as he looked up at the other. “I need to cover your eyes.” '''Izzy: Griffin was puzzled by this entire thing. He still wasn't sure about the surprise thing, but Raef asking him to wear something nice made him think it was some sort of fancy date, and that idea had made him flush and scrabble through his clothes chest more frantically. He didn't have anything nice. He didn't know what was nice. He lived in a tree, He ended up just cleaning up his everyday boots and talking Robin into sewing up the rips in his favorite tunic -- the threadbare black one he'd had for years -- and wearing a bearskin coat over it because it was beginning to get a little chilly. And he had his axe on his back, because you never knew. (But Robin assured him he looked very dashing regardless before telling him to get the fuck out of the shop already.) Raef had braids and feathers in his hair, and Griffin wanted to tell him he looked beautiful, but the words got choked up in his throat and he'd resorted to just kissing him instead, which was probably also fine. When they stopped along the path and Raef asked him to cover his eyes, he couldn't help grinning. He guessed he liked surprises after all. He gamely covered his eyes with one hand. "Okay. Tell me when." Mink: ''' The grin on Griffin's face coupled with the axe slung across his back made Raef smile widely. There was something almost enchanting about the duality of it. He took Griffin's hand in his own. "You have to keep your eyes shut. No peeking." He chuckled as he started to lead Griffin down the remainder of the path. He was careful to make sure Griffin didn't trip over a tree root or step in any holes though he stumbled once because he was paying more attention to the half-orc than where his own feet for going. "Fuck," he mumbled with a laugh as he stumbled, but soon they were reaching the glade that the path deposited them into. Silver banners and ribbons edged in dark green fluttered in the breeze, attached to poles and branches. Between the poles hung softly glowing lanterns that were dim in the evening lightly but would brighten as the sun vanished behind the trees. Somewhere soft music played, and the twittering of sleepy forest birds could be heard. If he could have figured out how to do that Dancing Lights cantrip or spell, whatever it was or whatever it was called, he would have. "Okay...you can open your eyes," Raef said as he situated Griffin in the center of the glade. '''Izzy: Hearing Raef stumble and laugh as he tried to keep Griffin from tripping made Griffin grab at his hand, laughing unintentionally too. He could hear music already. Then he opened his eyes and saw everything Raef had put together -- the lanterns, the ribbons -- it was just -- he hadn't known what to expect, but even if he had, he wouldn't have been prepared. All he could do for a moment was stare around with his lips parted, then look down at Raef almost helplessly. It was like coming home and finding someone there -- he just couldn't get used to it. The idea that anyone would do this kind of thing for him. He scooped Raef up to hug him. "Fuck. This is fucking beautiful, Raef." Mink: ''' His stomach twisted anxiously as he looked up at Griffin, watching him take in the glade before finally looking down at him. He didn't know if Griffin would -- he was drawn into a hug that ended his thoughts. Raef smiled before he made Griffin set him back down on the ground. "Well...uh...I'm not done yet..." he said once his feet touched the soft grass. '''Izzy: Griffin gestured to the clearing, just as helplessly. "I mean -- don't let me stop you." Mink: ''' "Like you could." Raef winked and he searched in his pockets for the wooden box that he had brought with him, trying to ignoring his racing heart or the blood rushing in his ears. He could do this. He was over 300 and he could do this. Raef took a shuddering breath as he finally found the box and drew it out. He dropped to a knee and popped it open. Inside rested a necklace made of leather and bone, fangs alternating between the beads. At the center of the velvet pillow rested a golden tree that had its branches and roots intertwined; the symbol of his family. "I...know we haven't really been together for long..." He swallowed. Life was too fucking short to be stand still in one spot, regretting things that could have been instead of just doing them in the first place. "...but...but I...will you marry me?" '''Izzy: Oh. Oh shit. Oh, fuck. Griffin almost panicked. No, he definitely was panicking. Oh god. This was a lot. It had been a lot from the start, but when he looked down at the necklace -- so much like the melted one -- the one he had melted -- it launched from 'a lot' directly into 'too much'. Things Griffin could deal with: Being raised by Bloodgrut the Smartest. Running away from home at sixteen and successfully escaping Bloodgrut the Smartest. Spending years living in a forest, alone. All of his thief friends being killed by some adventurers, who proceeded to kidnap him and inform him that he worked for them now. Finding out that his boyfriend was the elf whose life he'd ruined years ago. Finding out that some horrible creature was trying to kill everyone, and that his boyfriend had to kill it first. Things Griffin could not deal with: The way Raef was looking up at him like he was worried Griffin might say no. He dropped down to his knees and grabbed Raef around the neck -- kind of more tackling him, really. "Oh my fucking god. Yeah. Yes. Fuck. Fuck, Raef." He was laughing and crying at the same time. "Fucking -- yeah. Yes." He just ... couldn't seem to stop saying it. December 2, 2018 'Mink: ' There was a moment when panic flickered over Griffin's face and Raef's heart sank in his chest. Maybe he should have discussed this with Griffin, asked him what his thoughts were, instead of -- Griffin dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around him, making him have to push a foot back into the grass to keep from entirely losing his balance. He wrapped his arms around Griffin's waist, one hand gripping at the back of the bearskin jacket while he made sure not to drop the box with his other hand. It took him a few seconds for the answer to sink in and he smiled widely, arms squeezing around his boyfr--fiancé. Oh...oh...fiancé... Warmth danced its way through Raef as he held onto Griffin before he drew back, his throat tightening and his face heating up, but he managed to keep his own tears from spilling. He wiped away the tears that he saw, still smiling as he did so, before he carefully took the necklace out of the box. He slipped his arms around Griffin's neck once he made sure he had room to move and fastened on the necklace. When he leaned back again, his smile softened as he saw the tree resting against his...his fiancé's chest. Raef inhaled softly and wiped at the corners of his eyes. He placed his hands on either side of Griffin's face and he moved to place his other knee on the ground before he pulled the half-orc back in, this time to draw him into a kiss. A loving, heated kiss. Griffin had said yes and he didn't know how he had gotten so lucky to find him, to earn his trust, and earn his love... ...and he didn't know how he had gotten so lucky to find the one he loved most twice in one lifetime. 'Mink: ' - Fuck yeah Category:Text Roleplay